Created Love
by Alethea Rhian
Summary: Will accept other Title ideas ... A traveler from the South has arrived in Dumnonia, her name is Lirathea.


Hey i'm sorry about this but i'f u've already read the other document u have been given an insite as to the twist of this story

i'm am now fixing this problem

Here is the unedited and very rough 1st chapter of Created Love (please someone help mi with this title)

hope u like

* * *

**Created Love**

'Excuse me sir,' a big burly man grunted in reply to the summons. 'Doth thou know which way the House of Dumnonia be?'

He turned to see that a young maiden had addressed him; she was no older then eight years and ten.

'Why? What would a servant girl want with the King?' He looked down on her with disgust.

Lirathea couldn't understand it. She was clean, cleaner then most, and yet he still looked as if he had smelt something horrible.

'Nay, nothing. I just need to know where to find it.'

'And what do I get in exchange for this information?' His eyes lingered as he viewed her up and down, licking his lips grotesquely.

'Nay, on second thought I think I shall be fine.' She backed up cautiously.

'Awww come on love.' He grabbed her roughly by the arm before she could run away.

'Let go of me!' With one tug, Lira flew into his large arms, her baggage being lost.

'I wont be long and then thee can be on thy merry.' He said in her ear before mauling her neck.

'Nay!' Lira kicked and scratched what ever she could, but the more she fought his grip grew tighter. So she screamed.

'Release her!'

Her captor looked up from his prize to view a tall figure. But he was quick to note the blade at his throat. Releasing her quickly, and thrusting Lira to the ground, the man backed up.

'Thee should leave my sight as fast as thee art able. Understand me?'

Without a word the large man complied, quickly fleeing the scene.

'Art thou hurt?'

A hand came down to help Lira up from the dirt, which she took graciously.

'I thank thee Sir.' Her voice quivered at what had almost happened. 'I am deeply indebted to thee'.' The man that stood before her was a young and hansom knight. His clothes and scabbard clearly portrayed his stature.

'Thee art not from around these parts art thou?' He queered curiously. 'I state this because thy skin be darker compared to the people of this land.'

'Aye, I am a visitor to these parts from the south.' Lira bent down to retrieve her things, but she was quickly relieved of her load.

'Please allow me.'

'Nay, I can manage.'

'Do not be foolish. As a guest to Dumnonia I shall escort thee to where ever thee art expected.' He led Lira over to where he had lashed his horse. 'Thou art my responsibility now, I feel compelled to assist thee.'

Lira's assessment of her new guide was a little better then the last, and she was a tad low on direction. She accepted his offer without further protest.

It was near sun down before her escort pointed out the main House of Dumnonia. Lira's eyes bulged at the site. She had never seen anything grander in all her born days. Lira also found it easier to allow her guide to accompany her into the castle as, not only did he persistently insist, but he was granted entry with but a nod of the head.

The inner bailey was vast with large grounds where the knights trained. Had she'd gone on her own Lira would have surely gotten lost.

'Dost thou have relatives here?' He asked.

'Aye, sort of.' Lira was short with him, which only added to her curious nature.

'Perhaps if thou would tell me their names I may be able to aid thee better.' He dug for information.

Lira's mind ran. She did not know the names of her family, just their title that she was wary to disclose. If they found out she was here before she had a chance to explain she would be in a lot of trouble.

'I am afraid I do not remember their names. It hast been so many years since we last met that my memory fails me.' She hung her head helplessly.

'Then how about we send a message to the main families with thy name? Someone may recognize it.'

'Nay!' Her outburst was met with a questioning look. 'I mean… the whole house need not be alerted to my arrival. I am not that important. I thank thee for thy help but I think I shall be fine on my own from now on.' With a swift curtsey she left him heading towards the entrance hall.

Baffled by her nature, her guide ran to catch up with her at the doors before she could make her escape. 'A name, that be all I ask.' He said with a slight smile as he blocked her off.

'Sir Gawain! Just the man I wanted to see.'

A very short, plump man with a face full of hair interrupted the two.

'Sir Arthur.' Gawain nodded to his superior.

'Who wast that pretty little thing that wast here right now?' Inquired Arthur.

'What?' Alarmed, Gawain glanced around to find his new guest had vanished. With a deep sigh he gave up on his fruitless quest, he'd have to search for her later.

'It seems she gave thee the run around my boy.' Arthur's notorious smile graced his lips.

Fed up, Gawain questioned the old knight. 'What wast it that thee wanted Arthur?'

* * *

'Excuse me Majesty.'

The aging queen was found in her chambers after a long day in a meeting concerning the affairs of state. The last thing she needed at that moment was another audience request.

'Not now Camilla. My head ache will not allow it.' She collapsed slowly onto a large sofa.

'I am sorry my Lady, but there be a young woman who be most insistent on an audience with thee. She says that she hast come too far to just be turned down at the door.'

The aging woman was about to protest further when her chamber doors were opened to reveal their guest.

'Camilla please excuse us.' With a wave of her hand, the queens' maid made her self scarce.

Standing before the powerful women in silence, Lira did not shy away. Although to most, the Queen was strong and almost frightening, Lira had no experience when addressing royalty and so felt no fear while in her presence.

Queen Alexandria studied this child for a moment before sitting her self properly on the sofa. 'Thee hast a lot of courage my dear. A foolish courage that shall lead thee a stray and will surely get thee into serious trouble. For instance,' She got up and circled the girl. 'Thee dost not curtsey before thy Queen, thee barges into my chambers uninvited and unannounced, and thee still hast the nerve to look at me. Speak child, thou hast my fullest attention now. Speak before I truly lose my temper.'

'I beg thy forgiveness Majesty but I must speak frankly.' Lira gave a small curtsey and bowed her head with a smile. 'I must tell thee that they temper be astounding mother.'

Alexandria fell short for a moment at her words. 'What did thee call me child?'

'I wast hoping that thee might recognize me, if not as kindred. But then again it hast been almost ten years since I last saw thee.'

'Lirathea,' the old woman whispered. 'Tell me it be not really thee.'

'Aye, mother, I am here.' Lira fell before her mother and clasped her hands in hers. 'I am home.'

'Praise the Goddess.' Alexandria embraced her daughter for the first time in a decade and wept into her arms. 'I can't believe that thee art here. My little girl.' Alexandria held Lira at arms length to look at her. 'My, thou art beautiful. Hast thou seen thy father yet?'

'Nay, not yet.'

'Then we must get thee settled and cleaned up.' The two women stood once again and Alexandria set out about doing what she did best, hostess. As she called out to her handmaiden Lira caught her mother up before the girl arrived.

'Mother I must ask thee to not make my presence known just yet. I have a request for thee before the rest of the kingdom knows my face.'

'Art thou sure child? Thy father will want to make this a grand event.'

'I'm sure mother. It will just be for a few days.'


End file.
